Talk:Weapon
I'm asking everybody to review the "What weapon to use for your profession" table. I've never seen a complete list which weapons/item is linked to which attribute before, neither in the manual or on an official site, nor on any other fansite. The table is written from my own experience and off course I may be wrong. Has anybody ever seen a Weapon linked to Inspiration Magic? Or a Wicked Staff linked to Blood Magic? --Tetris L 04:53, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :It seems right. You can't have, say, an inspiration weapon. My observation has been that the PvP weapons cover the possibilities. --Fyren 07:43, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :There are always the "universal" staffs like Raven Staff, Ghostly Staff and Shadow Staff. Those come with requirements for all kinds of spellcasting attributes, not sure whether that includes Inspiration, though. But I don't think we should include those into this table, it would become rather crowded. Better add a paragraph at the bottom or somewhere, mentioning them. Another thing I noticed: I belive the Deadly Cesta is a Necro's right-hand weapon (and not a focus). Not sure which attributes are linked to it, though. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 07:57, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I had planned to add the "universal" staffs later. But AFAIK they follow the rules too that certain attributes can not be linked to weapons. Oh, and you're right about the Deadly Cesta. It's a necro wand (image) linked to Blood Magic. --Tetris L 08:07, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) Definition of Weapon Considering "Weapon Crafter" and "Weapon Slots", I would consider Shields and Focus Items to be weapons too. The "Weapon Type (Details)" section seems to also treat them as weapon. On the other hand, "You must equip a weapon in order to attack" does not count Shields and Focus Items. I believe there is a Broad definition and a Narrow definition of Weapon, and the article should address that in the first secton. Comments? -PanSola 12:13, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :Solved my own problem, see online manual -PanSola 21:25, 9 December 2005 (UTC) Ch2 weapon drops If anyone actually have a dagger dropped in Ch1, can you test out the attack speed? I haven't seen any ch2 stuff drop yet. -PanSola 19:01, 16 February 2006 (CST) Does the Ogre Slaying Knife count? :D --Gares Redstorm 11:44, 17 February 2006 (CST) :I believe the knife is currently counted as a sword, not knife. If you have one, equipe the knife on a warrior and see if you can use sword skills, axe skills, both, or neither. -PanSola 11:50, 17 February 2006 (CST) ::I've heard (no personal confirmation) that you can get some Ch2 weapon drops in Pre-Searing. You might try that and see if you can get any there. --Rainith 11:54, 17 February 2006 (CST) :::I thought they patched that when they patched the bug allowing you to get items into pre-searing. LordKestrel 14:02, 17 February 2006 (CST) ::::They might have (if so it went unreported), like I said, I've had no personal experience with it, just read about it on boards. --Rainith 14:05, 17 February 2006 (CST) ::::: My bro has an eerie rod, it's just a cane though. I'll check the damage type later 14:26, 17 February 2006 (CST) ::::::I just got a Eerie Staff after that update and it deals Lightning damage. I sold it to the merchant, unfortunately, and left pre so I have no proof. | Chuiu 05:55, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::::::The only ones I have seen are Eerie Rod, Eerie Focus, Glowing Rod, Glowing Focus, Eerie Staff, and Glowing Staff. I have yet to see any Assassin weapons yet. --Gares Redstorm 04:26, 24 February 2006 (CST) Template: Item energy entry Can't seem to get this one to work right. I've noticed some other articles try to use this template and, although the code is there, nothing shows up on the page. Any thoughts? Basing my code on this template: Template:Item_energy_entry --Gares Redstorm 06:35, 23 February 2006 (CST) Collector-only weapon types Should there be some kind of indication like italic text or an asterisk on weapon and focus types that are only available in PvE as collector items? Specifically, Diessa Icons, reaping req Grim Cestas, fast cast req Inscribed Chakrams, storage req Scrolls and possibly Cruel Staves. -- Gordon Ecker 16:40, 25 February 2006 (CST) :Also, I strongly suspect that curse and death req Truncheons and blood req Deadly Cestas are collector only available from collectors. So anyway, what do you guys think of marking collector-only weapons? -- Gordon Ecker 17:57, 1 March 2006 (CST) ::Anyway, I'm going to asterisk the collector-only weapon types next Friday if no one objects. -- Gordon Ecker 16:32, 5 March 2006 (CST) :::I decided © is better. -- Gordon Ecker 14:39, 11 March 2006 (CST) Common vs Rare Can we put some kind of indication for which swords, axes, hammers and shields are common and which are rare? The style and formatting policy says that only uncommon items should be listed in a monster's drops section, but there's currently no way of checking which swords, axes, hammers and shields are common and which are rare. I'm compiling a quite extensive list of which specise drop specific weapons and shields, and which regions those weapons and shields drop in. However the list is rather extensive, and I'm not sure if I should post it in the varios warrior weapon type talk pages. We also need some kind of criteria for 'common' and 'rare', right now I think a reasonable criteria for 'common' is 'dropped by more species in more regions than a fiery dragon sword' (excluding titan quests and counting divine realms and the tomb ruins as a single region), since fiery dragon swords are probably the best known and most common rare weapon type, dropping pretty much everywhere from the Crystal Desert onwards. I'm not entirely sure if this is the right place to put this, but I didn't want to spam all four warrior weapon type talk pages with essentially the same message. -- Gordon Ecker 10:23, 14 March 2006 (CST) :I think you should let the data speak for itself. i.e. Just compile the data for certain weapons. Ones you feel are common and ones that are uncommon, then share this data and let us examine exactly how they drop. I find FDS (Fiery Dragon Swords) to be pretty common. Every joe is running around with one and wher eI play most (the realms) they drop like rice. I would definie rare as dropping from one species (i.e. Mursaat skin Horn Bows) or in one area (i.e. Chaos Axes, Etenral Bows, ...). --Karlos 10:33, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::A definition that's too narrow would leave out extremely rare weapons like the Twin Hammer (which I've confirmed to drop in the Fissure, Tomb Ruins and Sorrow's Furnace). I don't really consider fiery dragon swords to be rare, but I don't exactly consider them common either, since they don't drop at all before the desert, and are only really common in Tomb Ruins, Sorrow's Furnace and the Divine Realms. Anyway, the drop rules in the style and formatting guidelines just says no generic items, so I guess the question isn't so much "what's rare" as "what isn't common". A "monsters that drop this item" section might be a good idea for various weapon and shield pages. -- Gordon Ecker 07:32, 17 March 2006 (CST) Low req vs high req http://www.guildwarsguru.com/auction/item.php/id=77459 this guy claims that there is a difference in damage between low req and high req, even if your WeaponMastery itself is higher then both. can anyone confirm or contradict this? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:27, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :Considering the weapon mastery req is tested numerous times without ppl using weapons of the same req, I highly believe the guy is mistaken. There IS a different between the testing character's level, which could be a factor. See Damage to see how character level affects DL of weapons. -PanSola 16:54, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::Edit: Now that I have clicked on the link, I think that guy is just trying to trick ppl into paying lots for the money. -PanSola 16:56, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Linked Attribute Thank you for using it without telling me :p But that's not my main concern. It was actually an incomplete version, albeit one that is for the most part fully functional. There are a couple of facts in that section that is missing that I'm not sure are worthy of inclusion, or even if they work like I hypothesize. # There are a few nonmax weapons with +1 to their base damage. You don't see or notice this +1 normally, except when you come across such oddities as 7-20 axes. The "half of the current stat" was pulled from this Guru thread and my own tests which showed a rare axe outperforming Tanzit's Cleaver by several points of damage. Factor in the penalty for using weapons at 0 rank and it gave pretty close numbers to half the damage range for the rare and some really low numbers for the Cleaver. What I really need to do is go back and get the stats for starter weapons and compare them, since right now I have nothing to go by for starter values except for that they're really, really low. # There are occasionally some low-stat weapons that have requirements but, when halved, yield lower than (presumed) starter weapon stats. They either drop in Pre- or Post-Sear Ascalon. A problem with testing these weapons is the fact that since they yield such low, rounded numbers, I can't find a way to pull any accurate information out of them. It might require a PvP test with naked characters to get anything more than a 3 from one of these weapons. Since both of these only affect nonmax weapons, it doesn't affect or interest many players. It might be worth it to study all this and make an article on the basic facts of weapon damage ranges, since it does have enough intriguing characteristics to warrant its own place. But I do have more important things to test than this. -Savio 21:48, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :Um, so should I revert? I just took stuff from your user page, and assumed you did comprehensive research on it. It probably helps if the exact processes and numbers of the tests you ran were posted in one of the talk-pages, so we know what are conjectures and which parts are incomplete. -PanSola 22:06, 22 April 2006 (CDT) Please note that all contributions to GuildWiki are considered to be released under the Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike (see Project:Copyrights for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. ::Uh, is that tiny text necessary? ::...Anyhow, the data regarding half the normal range for dropped items is correct. However, the statement that weapons drop to starter weapon range is an untested assumption on my part, and it doesn't even make any sense if the values for starter weapons aren't posted. ::I consider most if not all of my damage article to be conjecture for right now, since we still have to iron out the whole damage type/source conflict. Most of my tests I don't keep permanent logs of, just confirmation of whether or not a phenomenon is true. This is probably due to the fact that I just type, copy, and paste numbers into a Notepad window I keep open at all times, which isn't the best for keeping records. I prefer having easy to repeat, "anyone can do them" tests for phenomena rather than comprehensive records of the tests I do. I'll post some (moderately cheap for PvE players) tests for some things later. -Savio 22:41, 22 April 2006 (CDT)